


Alone

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: On his birthday she visits his graveThere is profanity.





	

“I hate you for leaving me!”  
She slaps the black granite, ignoring the pain that shoots up her wrist.  
“You were supposed to be stronger you bastard!”  
She hits it again, the jarring pain nothing compared to the pain she's lived with this past year.  
“All these years we wasted, and finally we have each other and you die, you minging cunt!”  
She rested her head against his name, blinking back the onslaught of tears.  
“You left me alone Severus, how could you?”  
The tears come, and she lets them, wrapped in one of his cloaks she sits alone on his grave, his scent filling her nose, and cries for him, herself, and the future they had planned.


End file.
